


In Cold Blood (the 'In the Heat of the Night' Remix)

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's fine with having sex with Tony. He just won't sleep with him. Tony tries not to be bothered by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Cold Blood (the 'In the Heat of the Night' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Heat of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629532) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 
  * In response to a prompt by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016) collection. 



(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

 

Tony really couldn't complain about Steve not staying to wake up next to him after they had sex. It would be hypocritical after all the years he'd done the same thing to lovers. Of course, they'd all been casual sex-partners and he liked to think Steve and he were something more, but theirs was still too tentative a relationship for him to make demands.

Tony hadn't thought much of it the first time he woke up with no Steve. He assumed Steve had a call of nature and once he was up, figured he might as well stay up. Tony's brain wasn't really functional in the mornings, so it took a few weeks before Tony realized it wasn't just a sometimes thing, but that Steve was never there in the morning. So, Steve was a early bird, Tony could put up with that, if Steve didn't mind Tony being a night owl. You know, compromise and acceptance of individual needs, two important keys to a healthy relationship, right?

His neediness and snappishness had ruined things in the past. He'd scared Pepper off, after all, despite her having a lot of time to become accustomed to Tony's peculiarities since Afghanistan. He'd hoped that Steve could handle it; after all, he'd been a soldier, used to blood and guts and panic attacks, right?

He'd begun to wonder if he'd attacked Steve in his sleep that first night. There'd been no visible marks in the morning, but then, there wouldn't be, not with Steve's rapid healing. Steve wouldn't blame him; he wouldn't blame a man for something he couldn't help, but it would be only sensible to take precautions, wouldn't it? Tony wasn't a child, he didn't need a teddy bear to hug all night long.

Just... sometimes, he really could use a friend. Like right now, when he woke up, gasping for breath and fighting against tangled sheets, thrown back to a cave with a coarse sack over his head and his chest full of fire. He ripped the sheet away, tore it across, actually, and sat up, breathing heavily and looking around the room to make sure there were no terrorists gloating in the corners. "Ok, ok, it's fine, you're fine." Tony rubbed his arms, rubbed his chest, rubbed his eyes. "Shit." There was blood on the sheets and his mouth stung. He must have bit himself, like he had in the cave, trying to deny them screams. The last thing Steve needed to see was bloody sheets. Tony bundled them up hastily and kicked them under the bed. He'd just get fresh linens and put them on, no need for Steve to worry.

He grabbed the nearest pair of boxers and pulled them on, and then padded out of the bedroom, moving quietly so as not to disturb Steve if he'd slept on the couch instead of going back to his own quarters. It was even darker in the living room, but he knew where everything was, so there was no problem. Up until his foot rammed into something and he flailed. "YIKES!"

Whatever he'd hit moved.

"LIGHTS, JARVIS!" Tony braced himself, prepared to fight for his life. The lights came up. There was a Steve-sized lump under a heavy blanket on the floor. "STEVE?" Tony went to his knees and grabbed at the blanket. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Steve growled from inside the blanket, and clung to it. "M fine," he said hoarsely. "I wa' sleeping'."

"On the FLOOR? Jesus, Steve. I know you don't want to share my bed, but there's a perfectly good couch over there! What the hell?" Tony yanked harder at the blanket.

Steve jumped up with the blanket still wrapped about his head and shoulders. He was holding his shield in front of him.

"Steve? What did I do?" Tony backed up. "What did I do to you?"

"Nothin'," Steve muttered. "I'm good. Go bac' t' sleep, Tony."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're good," Tony said, sadly. "Put up with me, even though I scare you. Yeah. Good night, Steve." Tony turned to go back to the bedroom, but at the last second he remembered he needed clean sheets. He turned back just in time to see Steve pull the blanket off his head, letting his tousled hair and ears show.

Tousled hair and _ears_. Tony blinked. Steve blushed, well, the parts of his face that weren't furry, blushed. "I didn't..." Steve said hesitantly, words garbled by his protruding fangs, "I didn't want to get fur on the couch. Or in your bed."

"You think I care about that?" Tony moved closer to Steve. "God, you make a gorgeous werewolf."

Steve blushed further, the color extending from his hairy throat down to his chest where several extra sets of nipples peeked above his pajama pants. His furry blond ears twitched. "Side effect of the serum." He backed away from Tony. "I've got it under control, except when I sleep."

"Uh huh," Tony said, stalking closer to Steve.

"And you know... I didn't want to frighten you, finding a monster in your bed."

Tony grinned and let his fangs drop. His canines were thinner, but longer and sharper, than Steve's. "Yeah, that, that actually wouldn't be a new thing."

"Tony? You... you're a vampire?"

"Yep. Yinsen turned me to keep me alive." Tony licked his lips. "Could I suck you? Just a little?"

"Oh. Suck me." Steve stared at Tony who was making no move to kneel. "You mean... OH! My neck!" He smiled. "Sure." He put down his shield and wrapped his arms around Tony.

Tony licked Steve's neck to numb it, and then slid his fangs in. "Nommm nommm nomm."

Steve giggled and petted Tony's hair. "I guess this explains your red-tinted sunglasses."

Tony rolled his eyes and would have said it was style, but his mouth was busy. Steve was absolutely delicious.


End file.
